


The Fjord Fallacy

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John's Norwegian holiday isn't quite the respite he planned.





	The Fjord Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #15 Take a break. Watson takes a holiday away from Baker Street.

The holiday couldn't have come at a better time, really. It had been a stressful few weeks. They'd had three difficult cases in a row. Then nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. John planned to use the downtime to catch up on his continuing professional development credits. 

Sherlock's shooting at walls and sawing at the violin wasn't conducive to study. 

John needed to get away. Then the invitation arrived. The wedding of his former commanding officer and a Norwegian navigator named Nina. Seven days away. Fjord cruises. Open faced salmon sandwiches. Peace. Quiet. Cake.

It seemed like a dream. 

It turned into a nightmare. 

No, that was unfair. 

Nobody died. 

He bought a lovely wool jumper. 

He ate heart shaped waffles with jam and sour cream in the middle of the afternoon. 

The bride was beautiful, brilliant, and slightly brash but in the best possible way. 

It made John lonely. There were, of course, bridesmaid and one particularly keen groomsman. But they weren't right. 

The scenery was gorgeous, at first. Stunning. And then? Well, how many waterfalls can you exclaim over? One is nice. Two are great. Three are amazing. 33? Well, it is just water trickling down some rocks. 333? Talk about overkill. 

John missed the dark. 

He missed Sherlock. 

But nobody died. 

Oh, what he wouldn't give for a body.

**Author's Note:**

> Norway is lovely. No disrespect. I love it. But the waterfall thing? You really do get quite jaded. I've never fully recovered.


End file.
